jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taw'evi Easton
"She's an reckless girl, Evi... But her avatar will be fine..." - Dr. Grace Augustine assuring Dr. Kathleen Easton of Taw'evi's safety. Taw'evi Easton (born January 1st, 2137) was the daughter of anthropologist Dr. Kathleen Easton, and was born on the planet Pandora. She and her mother lived alongside Grace Augustine, studying the Na'vi and the world of Pandora. At the age of seven, the Avatar project had recently begun, and young Evi (as she was nicknamed) insisted on having an Avatar. Her mother agreed and three years later Evi tested out her Avatar for the first time. After, the girl would tag along with the scientists on their frequent trips out into the world of Pandora to study the local flora, fauna, and population of Na'vi. On one such trip, the young avatar escaped from her group, and soon found young Neytiri hunting with a group of friends. The group brought the outsider to the Hometree, and Evi gave a convincing speech Mo'at and Eytukan that allowed her to live and learn among the Omaticaya, as Jake Sully would in later years. Taw'evi is known to be the first human to integrate themselves with the Na'vi culture in such a manner. Like Jake Sully, Taw'evi told the humans of her contact with the Na'vi, and that she would continue to live with them through her avatar. Her mother, Kathleen, readily agreed to it, seeing it as a way to connect with the people and continue her studies. The girl lived with the Omaticaya clan for over five years, reporting back to her mother, until she had her coming-of-age rites, and was asked to bring her human body to the Tree of Souls to transfer her consciousness to the body of the avatar only. There was a big dispute about this between Evi and her mother, which ended in Taw'evi attempting the transfer at the Tree of Souls, but meeting Eywa in a legendary vision. Eywa then blessed her with the ability to freely go between both bodies without the use of a link bed, and eventually the capacity to control both bodies at once. To this day she lives among them as one of Neytiri's close friends, and forgotten by the humans, who believe she disappeared mysteriously, with many rumors going around at the human base, which have served useful in making new recruits more cautious on Pandora. Kathleen and Grace are the only humans that know Evi's true fate, and swore not to tell anyone of the transfer. Childhood Taw'evi is recorded as the only human born on the moon Pandora. Her given name was Sevin Taw'evi Easton, literally "beautiful sky child" in the Na'vi language. She was the daughter of Kathleen Easton and George Citron (deceased). Evi's entire childhood revolved around the Na'vi. She learned their language long before English, constantly longed to have an avatar of her own, and aspired to live her adult life as a Na'vi. Birth Taw'evi was born on New Year's Day, 2137, human years. Her mother was unknowingly a month and a half pregnant with her when she was to go on her trip to Pandora. In cryosleep, the fetus did not develop, but may have done severe tissue damage to the child. Kathleen's first medical exam on Pandora showed that she was pregnant, and many tests were done to see if the baby was going to survive. When Taw'evi was born, Kathleen was walking about camp, and suddenly went into labor, a month earlier than she needed to. Fortunately, a nurse was walking with her, and the baby had to be delivered right then and there. Before the doctor's could get an exopack on the newborn, they realized that she could easily breathe the toxic air of Pandora. After several tests, biologists concluded that as a fetus, Taw'evi had somehow developed an immunity to the atmosphere, due to Dr. Kathleen's strange cravings for the local fruit and vegetables of Pandora during pregnancy, toxic or not. They also believe that her first breath of the Pandoran air served as a vaccine, which her already partially mutated immune system quickly responded to. Education Taw'evi lived in Hell's Gate with Dr. Grace Augustine and her mother, Dr. Kathleen Easton. Together the two women home schooled the girl in everything Pandoran, and occasionally the actual grade requirements on Earth. Evi's first language was Na'vi, and then English after she entered first grade. Evi was skilled at identifying Pandoran plants and animals, and helped Dr. Augustine compile and research species for the book that would make her famous. By the time Evi turned seven, both Dr. Augustine and Dr. Easton had received avatars. They had less and less time to spend with Evi; now they had more freedom to go out into the more dangerous parts of Pandora. Evi was taken care of Max Patel, who objected, "Hey! I have to play babysitter and watch over your bodies while you get to play around with your new avatars?" This did not last long, as Evi proved to be a useful helper and did not cause any disturbances while Max worked. When Evi turned ten, she received her very own avatar, which took less time to develop because it was only a child's body, not an adults. Most of her education came from her experiences with her avatar body. She would go on trips with Dr. Augustine to the wilds of Pandora to collect plant samples, and follow her mother on her trips to observe the Omaticaya from afar, and occasionally interview some of the natives. Later Life As Taw'evi grew, she took her avatar out with the scientists more and more. Eventually, she was recorded to connect with her avatar every day, tagging along with scientists from different fields, taking notes of her own and applying them to the studying she did with Dr. Augustine for the book that was later written. The Omaticaya Taw'evi was very fond of the Omaticaya, and made much more personal interactions with them than any of the other avatars. One day, while documenting Helicoradians with Dr. Augustine, she slipped away into the forest to watch the Na'vi children learn how to hunt. She took notes on what they were doing, and eventually lost track of the time. The other avatars couldn't find her in time, so just like Jake Sully would do years later, she was left in the forest all alone. When she tried to find the helicopter, she stumbled upon young Neytiri and her friends playing among the Helicoradians. She explained to them that she was lost, so Neytiri brought Evi to Mo'at and begged her mother to let the avatar stay for a night. Mo'at accepted, but in exchange Evi had to wear Na'vi clothing rather than the t-shirt and jeans her avatar sported. When Taw'evi came out of her avatar, she told Grace and her mother what had happened, which inspired Grace to start her school. During the following year, Grace established the school and began to teach the Na'vi children, while Taw'evi learned the Na'vi ways and grew up with Neytiri as her younger sister. Coming of Age When Taw'evi was fifteen years old, both Eytukan and Mo'at decided that it was time for both her and Neytiri to go through their rites of passage, and become part of "The People." After completing most of the rites, however, Mo'at insisted on seeing Taw'evi in her human form before bringing her into the clan. The Tsahik was continually intrigued by the stories Taw'evi had told of her human life and how the Avatar program worked. So Evi and Grace took a Samson to the Hometree, Evi in her human body, and met with Mo'at. Eytukan was disappointed with the physical size and weakness of the humans, and insisted that Evi transfer herself to the avatar body forever. Mo'at suggested that they use the Tree of Souls to transfer her soul through Eywa, something that had never been tried before. Evi went back to Hell's Gate to convince her mother into agreeing with the plan. Kathleen was unhappy, and told her daughter that it would be best for things to stay as they were. Evi disagreed, arguing that the only way for her to truly understand the Na'vi was to become a part of them and abandon her human life. Kathleen "grounded" Taw'evi from her avatar for a few weeks, and the controversy continued for several months. Eventually, Taw'evi stole a Samson by herself and successfully brought her avatar and human body to the Tree of Souls. Mo'at attempted to transfer Evi's consciousness into the avatar permanently, but instead induced a dream in which Evi met Eywa herself. Evi to this day refuses to give any details of the dream, but says that Eywa had taught her the secret of the essence of life; the soul. After coming out of the dream, Evi was able to switch control between both bodies without a link bed. With much practice, she was able to control both bodies simultaneously. Mo'at thought this contact with Eywa was more than enough to complete Evi's rites of passage, so together Neytiri and Taw'evi become part of the Omaticaya people. Jake Sully Neytiri got her chance to introduce Jake Sully to Taw'evi after the Time of Great Sorrow; Evi (with both her bodies) had traveled to the Bok'xii Marshlands after hearing of a plague that had spread there. Jake did not like Taw'evi at first. He thought of her as "completely out of it," and on some occasions, simply "insane," and "just plain creepy." Jake was especially unnerved by both of Evi's bodies being active simultaneously. But, after hearing more about Evi, he began to understand her. The two were good friends, and often referred to each other as siblings-in-law. Together, Jake, Neytiri, and Evi worked on finding a new Hometree, after the destruction of the original. They eventually discovered a new part of the forest that had not yet been explored by the Na'vi. There they found a fair-sized tree suitable for the remaining population of the Omaticaya. While Jake explored this new land with the other hunters in search of food, Evi, Neytiri, and the rest of the clan cleared out the tree and began searching for another tree suitable to become the new Kelutral. After six long months, they discovered a New Hometree which was almost as large as the old one, and the Omaticaya people could finally settle down. Characteristics Personality Taw'evi was never the cautious type, probably because of her natural attachment to Pandora. Even in her human form, she did not think of the safety of others and even herself at times. Anyone who knew her as a child could give you a nice, long list of all the trouble she got into: almost running right in front of a moving bulldozer, leaving Hell's Gate without permission, nearly leading a Hammerhead Titanothere into camp, etc. Her recklessness even led to the shutdown of Grace's school. When she was twelve she, along with a few other Na'vi children (namely Sylwanin, Neytiri's older sister), burned down an RDA bulldozer. It resulted in a number of the students killed by RDA soldiers, including Sylwanin, and infuriated Na'vi parents. The school did not close immediately, but was ultimately caused by the event. Although Evi was remarkably careless, she was always aware when it truly mattered. She was "as sharp as a tack," according to Max Patel, who cared for her while her mother was operating her Avatar. She knew her way around the flora and fauna of Pandora, and was always quick to help with work around the lab. Her ever-increasing wit lead to her effective medical assistance in the Global War during 2161, when she was just 24 years of age. After her vision of Eywa, Evi was never completely the same. She spaced out much more often, and on some occasions, things she said made almost no sense. She also developed strange habits, like humming melody of a song with one body, and the harmony with the other body. Jake Sully even thought that she was crazy at first. But, luckily, she had not gone completely insane. Physical Characteristics Physically, Taw'evi was a very thin girl, in human and avatar form alike. And although she exercised with her human body as often as she could, she was never very fit in either of her bodies. She was okay as a marksman, but lacked the strength or stamina of a hunter. Neytiri often teased her about it, but respected her healing abilities; Neytiri would often find herself being bandaged up by Taw'evi after a hunt. Among the many tests Evi had to take on the way to becoming part of the Omaticaya Clan, most would say she was most skilled at training the Ikran and Pa'li. In addition to this, as one of the rites, killed a Talioang, but not before managing to connect to it via Tsahaylu and ride it back to the Hometree. Unfortunately the event agitated Grace and Kathleen for being so reckless, and nearly gave even Mo'at a heart attack. Category:Characters Category:Past Category:Stories